Without You
by No No 22
Summary: I'm sorry Naruto...I'm so sorry" Sasuke said softly. Hey, this is just another one shot I worked up! WARNING! This fanfic contains a lemon! You have been warned! so anyways, R&R!


**Hiya! Its just me, the one and only, No No 22! a.k.a. No No-chan! XD Anyways, this is just another oneshot that I made out of boredom! (parents took my computer away...) So yeah! Enjoy! **

**WARNING: this fanfiction contain rated M boy on boy material! If you don't like it, don't read it! As simple as that! And no flaming! Flaming is so not cool! People work hard on their stories!**

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22 presents...**

**Without You**

**-x- -x-**

"Here's your dinner, Sasuke-kun..." a silver haired man said, his glasses flashing in the light as he laid a tray down on a table near the entrance. Kabuto's dark eyes examined the dim lit room, only to land on a figure on the bed that was in a corner.

"...Go away..." the figured said, wrapping that blanket tighter around his body. Kabuto didn't leave the room, instead he took a step forward. There was a 'thunk' as a shiruken bounced off the stone wall and landed on the ground. Kabuto blinked as he felt warm blood trickle down his cheek and gazed at a pisses off boy with dark raven hair and an activated sharingan. "I said go away! I had enough being part of you sick games!"

Kabuto once again didn't leave. He merely gazed at Sasuke, a smirk suddenly crossed his features.

"Sick games? Is that what you call it Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto said, chuckling. Kabuto's smirk widened. "Well then... Are they sick games when it's that blonde who's playing with you? Or is it the other way around? When _you're _playing with him?"

"Shut-up..." Sasuke said softly. Kabuto began to laugh. "I said...SHUT-UP!"

Sasuke threw a kunai straight at Kabuto, aiming for his head. Kabuto, of course, dodged it, smirking smugly.

"Fine... I'll leave you alone," Kabuto said as he turned and opened the door. "Good night...Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was left alone in the dim lit room, sitting there on his bed, starring at his lap. A shadow was cast over his sad onyx eyes as an image of a smiling blonde entered his mind. Those crystal clear eyes that were always filled with innocence and joy.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said softly, clutching the sheets as he remembered that night...

_**-x- Flashback -x-**_

_"Ah! Look Sasuke! The sky is so pretty tonight!" a bright cheerful voice filled the night air. Clear blue eyes gazed at the dark sky filled with millions of stars in awe as the wind blue against his tanned skin. A pale hand reached out and ruffled bright golden hair._

_"Everything amazes you, dobe..." Sasuke said as he gazes at a pouting whiskered face._

_"Teme! Why do you always make fun of me like that!?" Naruto said, pouting angrily._

_"Because it's fun..." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto puffed out his cheeks in anger._

_"You get on my nerves! I should kick your ass right here and now!" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke's smirk widened._

_"Then why don't you do it?" Sasuke said. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away._

_"Because if I do, I'm going to feel guilty for beating your sorry ass!" Naruto said making Sasuke roll his eyes. "And because...I don't want to hurt you..."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto's cheeks were pink and the blonde was avoiding his gaze. Sasuke smiled softly._

_"I see..." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke, smiling sweetly. Suddenly, a can was thrown at the blonde, hitting his temple. Naruto yelped in pain as Sasuke looked around angrily, searching for the person who had hurt Naruto. _

_"You filthy bitch!" a voice said. Sasuke turned to see a man that was standing there, glaring at Naruto. Sasuke could tell that the man was drunk by the way he swayed._

_"Why did you do that?!" Sasuke growled angrily at the drunk. Sasuke felt a hand grab his own and turned to see Naruto giving him a pleading look._

_"Don't Sasuke... I'm okay," Naruto said softly. Sasuke glanced at the wound on the side of Naruto's head, blood dripping down the side of his tanned face._

_"You stupid demon! Go fucking die under a rock! Nobody cares about your stipud life!" The drunk slurred, hiccuping once in a while. Sasuke growled angrily and mae a move to hurt the man, but Naruto held him back._

_"Please Sasuke!" Naruto begged. Sasuke had an urge to ignore the blonde's plea and continue with his plan to kill the man, but he just couldn't say no to those please crystal blue eyes. Sasuke sighed heavily and nodded. Naruto gave him a small smile of gratitude as Sasuke bent over and picked up the can. But to Sasuke's horror, he noticed that the can was full, not empty. For a moment, everything was still...and then the full can was thrown at the drunk man, hitting him right in the face. The man began to yell in pain as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's han and began to guide the blonde to his house._

_**-x- -x-**_

_"You never listen to me!" Naruto said angrily, as a pissed off Uchiha came back into his bedroom with the first aid kit._

_"He had it coming..." Sasuke muttered as he took out a piece of cloth and a bottle of anti-biotics. "Now hold still, this might sting a bit..."_

_Naruto hissed in pain and flinched as Sasuke dabbed the cloth against Naruto's wound. Sasuke retreated his hand in an instant. He gazed into the blonde's face, noticing the sadness in those pools of blue that he adored. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in worry as dabbed the wound again, this time, Naruto just stayed still, bitting his bottom lip. _

_"...How could you tell me to stop...?" Sasuke suddenly said as he grabbed a piece of cotton and medical tape. Naruto stayed silent as Sasuke tapped the cotton where his wound was. "Naruto...?"_

_"I don't want to cause pain to them..." Naruto said softly as Sasuke chipped off the left over bandages. Sasuke scowled as he put away the things back into the firs aid kit. _

_"Bull!" Sasuke growled, slamming the lid shut on the aid kit. He then turned his fierce gaze on the startled blonde. "They hurt you Naruto! They call you names! Horrible names that drive me up the wall! They throw cans at you, the beat you! How can you not fight back."_

_"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!" Naruto yelled. Silence met his words. Naruto looked down at his lap, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I'm scared Sasuke... I'm scared that if I fight back...they'll do worse things...like raping me. O-or maybe killing me. Or worse...make me do things that I'll regret..."_

_Sasuke stared at the blonde, his eyes wide from shock. Sasuke then went on his knees in front of the blonde, cupping his face. Sasuke was shocked to see tears streaming down the blonde's face._

_"I-it happened once Sasuke! They tried to m-make me do something horrible! They wanted me to kill someone!" Naruto sobbed, shutting his eyes closed. "I knew that if I did it, they would go tell the Hokage! They were trying to get me into trouble! S-so I said I wouldn't... b-but then they said if I didn't do it... Th-that they were going to hurt you! They were going to hurt you Sasuke!"_

_Naruto sobbed harder at that moment. Sasuke's eyes were wide from shock at what Naruto had just told him. Sasuke's free hand cupped Naruto's other cheek._

_"D-did you do it?" Sasuke said, his voice slightly hoarse. Naruto sobbed and shook his head._

_"N-no... I didn't litsen to them..." Naruto said, more tears streaming down his eyes. "I...I... I killed them... I killed them instead..."_

_Sasuke noticed Naruto's body was shaking. Sasuke slowly brought the blonde into his lap, holding the blonde to his chest._

_"I killed them Sasuke! I-I got so angry that they would try to hurt you! And...and... I killed them!" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest, clutching the raven close to him. Sasuke said nothing. He just held the blonde, letting him cry as much as he wanted to. After what seemed to be hours, Naruto's sobbing finally stopped. Sasuke looked down at the blonde, to see a pair of crystal clear eyes looking up at him. Sasuke then did something he never thought he would do...he kissed Naruto. Naruto gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away. After a moment, Sasuke pulled away and gazed into pools of blue._

_"Naruto..." Sasuke said softly as he closed the distance between him and the blonde once again. This time, Naruto kissed back, closing his eyes as he melted into the kiss. _

_"Nnng..." Naruto moaned against Sasuke's lips as the raven slipped his tongue into Naruto's hot mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as the raven swiped his tongue over Naruto's tongue. Sasuke's eyes were slightly opened as he stared at the blonde's face, that had turned into an unusual pink color. Sasuke's tongue explored every place in Naruto's mouth, earning small moans from the blonde. After a few heated moments, Sasuke finally broke the kiss, him and the blonde were connected by a single string of saliva. Sasuke gazed at the blonde's flushed face, his eyes contained lust for Naruto. The said blonde was panting, left breathless from the kiss. Naruto slowly opened his eyes that were hazy, and stared into Sasuke's own onyx orbs, seeing the lust in them. _

_"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly as he tugged at Sasuke's shirt, wanting it off. Sasuke knew that this was invitation from the blonde, but he hesitated, not really knowing why. Seeing the raven's hesitation, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and brushed his hard erection against Sasuke's, letting out a long moan. Sasuke hissed when he felt Naruto rubbed against him. He then felt the blonde nibble his earlobe. "Sasuke...Nng... M-make love to me...please..."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the request, but then hissed again when Naruto rubbed against him again. And before Sasuke knew it, he was pulling off Naruto's jacket, black shirt, and the blonde's pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Sasuke gazed at the blonde as he gently laid him down on the ground. Naruto quickly took off Sasuke's shirt and shorts, so now the raven was in his boxers as well. Sasuke then leaned down and kissed the blonde deeply, savoring every moment of it. Sasuke then began to leave a trail of kisses down from the blonde jaw line, to his neck. Sasuke bit down on Naruto neck, making the blonde yelp in pain. The raven licked the love bite in apology before he captured Naruto's nipple in his mouth. The blonde moaned as Sasuke licked the nipple, and nibbling it till it was a pink nub, then giving the same treatment to the other. Naruto's face was flushed as he moaned and panted from pleasure, once in a while moaning his lover's name. Sasuke's knee accidentally went between Naruto's leg, touching the blonde's throbbing erection. Naruto gave a moan as Sasuke looked down. Glancing at the blonde, his eyes filled with lust, Sasuke pulled the blonde's boxers off, revealing the erection. _

_Sasuke then began to kiss the blonde's abdomon, trailing down till his hot breath was against Naruto's head. Sasuke then took the tip of Naruto's head and licked the precum away. Naruto let out a long moan as he felt Sasuke's tongue trailing along the veins of his erection and opened his legs more to allow the raven more access. Naruto bucked his hips up, thrusting his erection further into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke, who almost gaged from the action, grabbed Naruto's hips and held them down. Naruto pouted, but then moaned as Sasuke's mouth took in his erection whole. He moaned louder when a pair of hands left his hip and began to massage his balls. Naruto grabbed a fist fill of onyx hair as he panted heavily. Sasuke finally stopped bobbing his head up and down along Naruto's cock and looked up. To see Naruto's flushed face made his own cock throb painfully. Naruto then felt Sasuke lips on his, kissing back as pationately as the man above him. When they broke away for air, Naruto's lips were swallon. _

_As the blonde regained his breath, Sasuke was leaving yet another trail of kisses from Naruto's chest to his abdomon. Meanwhile, Sasuke's hand trailed down the blonde, squeazing the blonde 'sround cheek before he put a finger through the puckered hole. Naruto gasped as he felt the digit inside of him. He squirmed as Sasuke brought his finger in and out of the tight entrance._

_"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke took out his finger. Sasuke smirked before he grabbed the blonde and flipped him over, so now the blonde was on his stomache. Naruto slowly went on all fours, wondering what Sasuke was going to do know. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's cheeks and pulled them aside a bit till he could see the blonde's entrance. Sasuke's face was slightly pink as he then began to moisten the entrance, his tongue slipping in and out. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand grabbed his throbbing erection and began pumping it. Pumping the blonde faster, Sasuke swiped his tongue over his lover's entrance, earning moans. Soon, Sasuke's hand stopped and he stopped moistening Naruto's entrance. Sasuke once again flipped the blonde over so now he was gazing down at a flushed face. Naruto was panting heavily, his eyes hazy and filled with lust. He wanted more! Sasuke was being too gentle on him. For once, Naruto wanted to get hurt. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and pushed him on the ground, failing to see the hurt in Sasuke's eyes. But that hurt look soon became a surprised one when Naruto scrambled onto Sasuke and brought himself down on the raven's erection, moaning loudly. Sasuke just laid there, watching Naruto push himself up and bring himself back down several times in a fast pace. Sasuke smirked before he sat up, his cock still inside of the moaning blonde._

_"You like it when you do it yourself...ne Naruto..." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto merely nodded, his breathing heavy as he felt Sasuke inside him. Naruto, holding Sasuke's shoulders to help him up, continued to thrust himself onto Sasuke's cock, moaning every thrust he did. Sasuke by now was panting too. Naruto was so tight around him and the heat was driving him crazy(in a good way! ;D)! Sasuke then grabbed Naruto and laid the blonde down as he thrusted into the blonde, hitting Naruto's special place. Naruto merely moaned and threw his head back. Sasuke ran his hand against Naruto's smooth thigh, and kissed it affectionately. _

_"Nng! Aaah! Sasuke! F-faster!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke obeyed and began to thrust into Naruto faster and harder, managing to hit Naruto's prostate every time. Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven's waist and grabbed a fistfull of Sasuke's hair as he moaned and panted. "Sa-Sasuke! I'm going to come!"_

_Sasuke panted, his face slightly flushed as well as he continued to thrust into Naruto. Soon, Naruto threw his head back as he came, moaning loudly, "Sa-Sasuke! I-I love you!" _

_Soon after that, Sasuke came inside of Naruto and collapsed on the blonde, Naruto's seeds all over their stomachs as they panted heavily. Sasuke then slowly drew out from Naruto and rolled off of the blonde. The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde and brought him close, kissing the top of the blonde's head. Naruto smiled softly and snuggled into Sasuke's chest. For a long time, they just laid there, content with each others warmth. Sasuke ran a finger over Naruto's wound, its bandage had came off during the heated experience._

_"Sasuke...I love you..." Naruto suddenly said softly. Sasuke was slightly caught off gaurd, but he then smiled and burried his face in the blonde's hair._

_"I love you too...Naruto..." Sasuke said, kissing the blonde's head gently and brought him closer._

_"Don't ever leave me... I don't know what I'd do without you..." Naruto mumbled after a moment, looking at the raven with loving crystal blue eyes._

_"...I won't... Promise..." Sasuke said with a smile, gently carresing the blonde's whiskered cheek. Naruto smiled before he snuggled into Sasuke's chest, seeking warmth. It wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_**-x- End of Flashback -x-**_

"I'm sorry Naruto... I'm so sorry..." Sasuke said softly, clutching the sheets tightly in his hands til his knuckles turned white. "I shouldn't have left you... I can't live without you..."

A tear drop landed on Sasuke's sheets, followed by another.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

**-x- -x-**

**Well there you go! Another one shot! Between you and me, this fanfic was for me to practice on my lemons, so yeah... XD'' Um, I wouldn't mind some reviews! So go on and press the purrty button and tell me what you think! I'm serious... Tell me what you thought of the lemon! It's only my third written...so yeah! Give me a ratting from 1 to 5 when you rate my lemon! And the story along with it! XD**


End file.
